1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modular connectors having a female housing and a removable male plug and, more particularly, to multi-purpose modular connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
RJ-type modular connectors generally include an RJ-type female housing configured to releasably receive an RJ-type male plug. RJ-type modular connectors are commonly used in conjunction with electronic telecommunications, data networking equipment, and computers. The female housing is generally a hollow box which defines a first internal cavity and four interior surfaces. A latch groove is generally defined adjacent to one of the four interior surfaces. A plurality of contact terminals is positioned inside the first interior cavity, adjacent to one of the four interior surfaces and preferably opposite the interior surface defining a latch groove. Each of the contact terminals is electrically connected to a corresponding phone line, wire, printed circuit board lead, or some other system or device. One RJ-type modular connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 to Pocrass, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The first internal cavity of the female housing receives the male plug. The male plug is generally box-shaped and defines four external surfaces, an open end, a closed end, and usually a second internal cavity. One of the four external surfaces defines a plurality of partitioned wire grooves, wherein the open end, second internal cavity, and each of the plurality of partitioned wire grooves are connected to one another. A collapsible wire holder may be defined by any one of the four external surfaces, and a flexible latch is usually positioned adjacent to the external surface positioned opposite to the external surface defining the plurality of partitioned wire grooves.
In one typical configuration, a plurality of wires is inserted into the open end of the male plug. One end of each of the plurality of individual wires is positioned in a corresponding one of the plurality of partitioned wire grooves. The collapsible wire holder is then compressed to hold each of the plurality of individual wires securely within the male plug. The male plug is then inserted into the female housing, such that a ridge on the flexible latch releasably seats in the latch groove, and each of the plurality of individual wires contacts a corresponding one of the plurality of contact terminals. The other end of each of the plurality of individual wires may also be individually connected to another male plug in the same manner described above, forming a plurality of individual wires having a housing at both ends.
A significant limitation of prior art RJ-type modular connectors is that the modular connectors are dedicated to one particular function. For example, RJ11 modular connectors are often used in telecommunication applications. RJ11 female housings generally include up to six separate contact terminals, with a corresponding number of male plug partitioned wire grooves. In data networking applications, an RJ45 modular connector is often used. The RJ45 modular connectors generally include up to eight separate contact terminals, with a corresponding number of male partitioned wire grooves, and are specially designed for Local Area Network (LAN) or ETHERNET connectivity. Therefore, if both telecommunication modem and networking capabilities are desired in one particular type of device, such as a computer, the device is generally configured with at least one RJ11 modular connector and at least one RJ45 modular connector. The need for at least two different types of modular connectors increases the size of the device, which is an unwanted design limitation, particularly in the hand-held or laptop computer markets.
To help ease the limitations currently imposed by the prior art, the present invention generally includes an RJ-type modular connector which includes an RJ-type female housing and an RJ-type male plug. The RJ-type female housing is configured to receive the RJ-type male plug. The RJ-type female housing has an open, plug receiving end and least two interior surfaces. A first RJ-type contact terminal configuration is positioned along one of the interior surfaces, and a second RJ-type contact terminal configuration is positioned along another interior surface, wherein the second RJ-type contact terminal configuration has a different configuration than the first RJ-type contact terminal configuration, and the first and second contact terminal configurations are adapted to selectively mate with the RJ-type male plug when the plug is oriented with respect to the first and second contact terminals.